From Finish to Start
by Cristinethegoodwitch
Summary: What happens when Dean and Jo get captured while on a hunt. Short story 1 parter.


**Title:** From Finish to Start  
**Fandom/Pairing:** Supernatural, Dean/Jo  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. That honour belongs to Eric Kripke.  
**Summary:** What happens when Dean and Jo get captured while on a hunt. Short story - 1 parter.

**From Finish to Start**

"So is this your idea of a good time?" Jo asked. "'Cuz if I knew you were this kinky I would've worn something more appropriate."

Dean rolled his eyes and struggled against the ropes that bound him and Jo together.

"You know if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess," Dean grumbled. "Thought you could handle yourself, eh?"

Jo tugged on their restraints making Dean grunt from the sudden jerk. "I _can_ handle myself. How the hell was I supposed to know that you'd be tailing my ass? If I knew you'd be riding me this hard I would have asked for dinner first."

Dean grunted in disbelief. "Yeah, right. Like I'm going to let a rookie go out on her own. If anything happened to you I know your mother would hunt me down and cut my nuts off."

Jo let out a bark of laughter and Dean couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laugh.

The two of them sat back to back on the dusty floor with their hands bound together in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. Jo's mother had finally given her the permission (after much convincing on Jo's part) to go out on a hunt with the Winchester boys on the condition that Dean watch over her like a hawk. If Ellen found out that her precious baby girl had once again been captured, Dean knew that he wouldn't escape unscathed.

"So seriously, do you have a plan?" Jo asked, resting her back against Dean. She was starting to lose feeling in her arms from being tied in the same position for so long.

"Dean?" Jo called when she didn't hear him answer. She rocked forward then back knocking her back against him.

"I'm working on it, okay," Dean said exasperated. "If you would just shut up and let me think."

Jo let out an unladylike snort.

"What?" Dean asked irritably.

"Nothing," Jo said but Dean could feel her back shaking.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked incredulously.

"No," Jo replied but she didn't do a very good job masking her laughter.

"Okay, what the hell is so funny?" Dean grumbled as he tried to free his hands from the bindings.

"Nothing," Jo replied. "It's just picturing you thinking…it's just a little…funny."

"Well, you try coming up with a plan, genius. Seeing as it's your fault we're tied up," Dean snapped quickly getting annoyed with Jo's unhelpfulness.

Jo's laughter quickly died and her smile turned into a scowl. Dean's surly mood was beginning to rub off on her. "You know what? Screw you! If you would stop yanking on the ropes, I can possibly get us out. You're just making it tighter.

"I've got a small pocket knife hidden on the inside of my pants and if you would just stop squirming for a minute I'd be able to reach it." Dean stopped struggling and Jo blew out a breath.

"In your pants, eh," Dean said and Jo could already hear the lecherous grin in his voice.

"Don't you get any ideas, Dean Winchester," Jo warned. "You're not getting in my pants. Not now, not ever."

"We'll see," Dean said a hint of humour in his voice.

"Shut up," Jo grumbled and began to manoeuvre one of her hands towards the waistband of her jeans.

Suddenly, the door to the warehouse sprang open and a man and a woman came in dressed in black hooded cloaks.

Jo immediately stopped her actions and eyed the two people carefully as they made their way towards her and Dean.

Jo watched as the woman bent down to one knee and stared at her with mean, prying eyes. She tried hard not to squirm from the woman's deep stare.

The woman reached out her claw-like hands grasping Jo's chin between her skinny fingers.

"This one will do just fine," she commented to her partner who stood unseen behind Jo.

"How about this one," the man grunted pointing to Dean.

"We'll keep him for now if they need him but otherwise…kill him," she said.

The woman released Jo's chin and stood up. She motioned to her partner and they left as quickly as they had come in.

"Gee, wasn't that just a cliché," Dean said sarcastically.

"What do you think they're going to do with us?" Jo asked, stretching out her jaw. That woman's grip was like a vice.

"I don't know," Dean replied. "Virgin sacrifice maybe?"

Jo could hear the amusement in Dean's voice but she chose to remain silent. Instead, she once again got busy with trying to get the blade out of the waistband of her jeans.

"Stop squirming would you?" Dean groaned. He was a man after all and all the rubbing and touching Jo was doing was getting a reaction from his _man_ parts.

"I'm trying to get us out of here," Jo replied still working away at their bindings.

"Sammy will find us. He always does," Dean said confidently. His brother hasn't let him down yet. He'll just have to cross his fingers that his brother figures out where Boris and Natasha took them.

"Sam's not a dog, Dean. And as much as I'd like to believe in his tracking skills, I'd rather not wait," Jo said. The skin around her wrists felt like they were on fire from all the rubbing she was doing against the rope. She continued to saw away at the rope with her tiny blade hoping that it would be enough to cut through the layers of cord before their captors returned.

"God, I can't believe this is how I'm spending New Year's Eve," Jo blew out a sigh.

"You and me both, babe," Dean commented. "You know, this time last year I was getting lucky with some blonde from Bost – "

"Okay, just shut it, Dean," Jo said. "I don't need to hear about your notches."

"Hey, I was merely illustrating the fact that you're not the only one who's having a lousy time," Dean huffed, working out the kinks in his back.

"Hey do you remember where they stashed your gun?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, over by the crates near the door," Dean replied. "Why?"

"Well, I think we're going to need it," Jo said before shrugging away the broken pieces of rope off her body.

Dean felt the binds loosen and looked around behind him only to see Jo struggling to get to her feet. After being bound for the past four hours, most of their muscles had gone numb and trying to get feeling back in them again proved to be painful.

"How the hell did you get free?" Dean asked in disbelief.

In answer, Jo held up the little razor blade she managed to hide in the waistband of her jeans, but Dean didn't see that. What drew his attention were the bloody gashes to Jo's wrist.

He reached forward and grabbed her hands, bringing them under his scrutiny.

"You're bleeding," he said.

Feeling a little bit uncomfortable with the caring tone of Dean's voice, Jo tried to play it off. "It's nothing. Just one of the hazards of the job," she shrugged.

Dean covered her hand and stared deep into her eyes trying to assess the degree of her injuries. He noticed Jo's discomfort and immediately dropped her hand.

"C'mon, let's go," he said making his way towards the door.

Just then, the door swung open and the man and woman returned.

"What the hell?" The man exclaimed making a grab for Dean.

Jo saw the woman lunge for her and ducked out of the way just in time for her to trip over a box on the floor.

"Shit!" She swore rolling over. Jo hadn't anticipated how fast the other woman was going to be. Before she could even get up, her captor was already on top of her and was struggling to get Jo's arms pinned above her head.

"Let go of me, bitch!" Jo spat, using her leverage to flip the woman onto her back.

The two of them struggled with Jo managing to get the upper hand. However, she hadn't anticipated the woman whipping out a revolver. It caught Jo off-guard enough for the woman to fire a shot wildly into the air which was followed by a crash and a grunt. Jo didn't have time to think, she just reacted. She grabbed the woman's hand and slammed it repeatedly into the hard, cement floor. The woman released the gun and it slid across the floor and underneath a pile of old furniture.

Jo used her captor's momentary stunned reaction to land a hard punch to the woman's jaw, knocking her unconscious.

"Son of a bitch!" Jo yelled, jumping up from on top of her adversary and shaking her fist from the pain caused by the punch. She realized that the room was far too quiet and she looked up, furiously scanning the room for Dean.

Jo saw a flash of brown leather peeking up from beneath a pile of crates in the corner. She quickly forgot all about the woman and ran to the corner, upturning the wooden boxes.

"Dean!" She whispered harshly, her breath coming out in pants. "Where are you?"

She managed to clear the crates and saw that Dean was prone on the ground.

With a grunt, Jo managed to roll him over and gasped when she saw the dark stain splattered across the front of Dean's olive-coloured shirt.

Her eyes suddenly watered and her lips quivered. Dean couldn't be dead? He had to be alive, damn it!

"Dean, open your eyes!" She commanded grasping his face. When Dean didn't move, Jo began to panic.

"Oh God, oh God," she chanted, furiously looking around the warehouse for something, anything that would tell her what to do. She couldn't tell if he was breathing. His chest wasn't moving.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jo chanted, lowering her head and placing her ear on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. Unfortunately, the own pounding of her heart was too strong and was blocking the sound of his.

Suddenly, she heard a moan and looked up to see Dean's face scrunched up in pain.

"Oh, thank God," she breathed in relief, but then she remembered that he'd been shot.

"What happened?" Dean croaked.

"You've been shot," Jo replied. When she saw him trying to move, she put a restraining hand on his chest keeping him down.

"I'm fine," Dean betrayed his words by wincing.

"Stop being so macho, okay," Jo's voice quivered. "Now's not the time. Just let me find help."

"I'm fine," Dean asserted and proceeded to lift up his shirt to reveal his bullet-hole free chest.

Jo frowned. "Then where is all this blood from?"

Dean whipped his head around and pointed to the man lying face-down on the floor a few feet away from them. "Looks like he caught that stray bullet."

"You jerk," Jo exclaimed punching Dean in the arm.

"Ow!" Dean winced and rubbed the spot she hit.

Jo closed and opened her eyes and Dean could see the unspoken feeling that swam in their depths.

"I thought you were dead," Jo breathed.

"It takes more than a poor shot to kill me, babe," Dean said but the smart-assed tone was gone instead his statement came more of a whisper, a soft caress of words.

Their bodies drifted closer together – Dean half-sitting, Jo on her knees. Not a word was spoken as their lips came together, first softly then urgently, needy with desire and longing. Jo clawed at his back and shoulders as Dean's hands came up to cup the back of her head to bring her closer to him as he drank her in.

All the months of playful flirting and innuendos came crashing to a crescendo as they devoured each other on the cold cement floor of the abandoned warehouse.

A sudden crash outside the doors had them springing apart as if they've been burned.

Jo scuttled back as far as she could get away from Dean while Dean tried to appear unaffected by what had just transpired.

The door swung open revealing an out of breath Sam with a shotgun at his side.

"Oh jeez. There you guys are. C'mon, they're starting to gather outsi – hey, did I miss something?" He asked, noting the guilty expressions on Dean's and Jo's faces.

"Nothing," they both replied making them look guiltier.

Jo pushed herself to her feet and jogged over to the door while Sam strode in to help Dean up.

"You've been shot!" Sam exclaimed, staring at the bloodstain on Dean's shirt.

"No, I haven't," Dean replied. "Dude over there did. I'm fine. Let's go."

Sam looked at the both of them. When it became apparent that neither one would volunteer an explanation, he shrugged his shoulders and headed off.

Jo moved past Dean to follow Sam when she felt a hand on her elbow. She turned and saw Dean looking at her intensely.

"We're not done," he said, his eyes serious and full of meaning.

Jo swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat and nodded. She watched his eyes soften as he let go of her arm and followed his brother out. Jo could only sigh.

She knew that he was right. Her and Dean would never be finished; unfortunately, she knew that they would never get started either.

_the end._


End file.
